The Adventures of Don and Tifa
by pikmin in hyrule
Summary: Don never had much of a life, fishing and being lazy. Until he was chosen to be part of the carvan with Tifa.....
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a big day for Tipa. It came time yet again for them to decide who will become the new caravan of their village. The meeting to decide who would go was being held in front of the crystal. The kids of the village could not attend, for they had to do their chores, along with not being old enough to be at such an important meeting.

Elder Roland: "I say we send the kids! They always say they have a lot of power, let's see them prove it!"

"YEAH!" yelled a lot of annoyed dads. A lot of the dads with kids are annoyed by them, very badly. But there are still some concerned parents.

Elder Malayde: "But if we send the kids, they'll be dead before the first day! We can't just send kids outside our safe village to be slaughtered by ferocious monsters!"

Elmoah: "hmmmmmm……… she may have a point…….." said Elmoah, the father of the fisherman's son.

"YEAH!" yelled a lot of mothers. They still care about their annoying kids.

Elder Roland: "hmmmmmm…….. oooookaaaayyyyyy, how about we send the older, more smartish kids? "They are REALLY annoying, but responsible enough to survive!"

"YEAH!" yelled everyone.

Elder Roland: "So it has been agreed then!" Now, what is the name of the oldest kid in the families that are tailors and fishers?

Parents of Don and parents of Tifa: "hmmmmmm…….. I think their names are Don and Tifa…….. yeah, those are the names!"

Elder Roland: "Then it is agreed then! Send out a moogle to deliver the message!"

Later…………………

Don: "I'm bored……. I hope a moogle comes to put me in the caravan so that I can save the village many times in a row and adventure for thousands of years on end without my physical appearance changing whatsoever. Wow, I never knew I knew that many words."

Moogle: "Don, kupo! You are part of the caravan, Kupo! Go and meet the gang, Kupo!

Don: "Yes! I'm finally going to be in the caravan! Yes!"

Moogle: "uhhhhh…. Kupo? Are you going to actually MEET them!?!?!? Kupo!"

Don: "YES! Finally! This is soooo awesome!"

Moogle: "KUPO!!!!!"

Don: "wha…..? oh, yeah. I need to meet them. Yeah! To the front gate!"

And off he went, to start his crazy adventures with Tifa……..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how'd ya like my first story? I think it's pretty nice. Truly, you'll be seeing a lot more of Tifa later on. They are both humans, and I could tell you their personalities, but that would be a spoiler, so you'll just have to wait and see! Anyways I had a 1P file with a liltie called X-Power, but I deleted his almost 20 years of fighting experience accidentally. Sad, but I got over it. Well, see ya next chapter!


	2. They Meet

Heeeellllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooo everyone! I'm sorry about never updating, I just got distracted for a veeeeery long time. I also thought my fan fics sucked, and they kinda do….. Well anyways, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: They Meet

Don: "I'm on the road to Viridian city…….. Hey! I'm here!" Don sung out.

Tifa: "Hi, I'm Tifa." Said Tifa as she greeted Don. "I'm the eldest child from the Tailor family."

Tifa is a beautiful, young and energetic clavat with long, brown hair, and a blackish getup.

Don: "Yeah, whatever." Remarked Don rudely. "I'm Don. I'm the eldest son in the family that fishes. Where do I sign up to become the leader of this caravan?"

Tifa: "There is no leader of the caravan, and even if there was, a lazy idiot

Like you would never become the leader!" Tifa yelled angrily.

Don: "Woahhhh, slow down!" Don said awkwardly. "Just chill for a sec and cool down!"

Tifa: "Oh, enough with you, Don!" said Tifa sadly. "Hey elder Roland, where are the other caravaners?"

Elder Roland: "What other caravaners?" Elder Roland questioned. "You two are all we've got!"

Tifa: "What?!??!?" yelled Tifa, disappointed. "Will we EVER get more members?!!?"

Elder Roland: Well…." Said Elder Roland carefully. "You'll get more members in the caravan, but they won't be joining you until later on….."

Tifa: "Great!" Yelled a disappointed Tifa. "Now I'm stuck in a caravan with a lazy, backsass idiot for what could be many years!!!"

Elder Roland: "Well, you don't HAVE to be in the caravan if you don't want to!" Yelled Elder Roland angrily. "And I guess you don't want to save our village, either!"

Tifa: "FINE!" Yelled Tifa angrily. "I'LL BE IN THE STUPID CARAVAN! THANKS FOR THE WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT, ELDER ROLAND!!!!!!"

Elder Roland: "Please, call me ER…" Whispered Elder Roland sarcastically.

Tifa: "FINE, ER!!!!" Yelled Tifa angrily. "I'M GOING OUT WITH THE CARAVAN! COME ON, DON!"

Don: "Well exuuuuuuuuse me, prin-

Tifa: "DON'T GO THERE!" Yelled Tifa.

Don: "Fine." Said Don, bored-like.

And so, off Don and Tifa went, to start there crazy adventures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeahhhhhhh, not too good. But hey, I'm a noob, so you can't blame me. Well anyways, I'm sorry about never updating, but I'm back, baby! So, good-bye!


End file.
